


Pheromone Shock

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pheromones, Rejection, Sex, happy end, pheromone drugging, salazzle pheromones, sex under influence of pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 03:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart





	Pheromone Shock

**_Pheromone shock_ **

_Oof, this has probably been done millions of times before but who cares, I’m a sucker for stories involving pheromones and I really ought to finish at least one of my nsfw Faba fanfics XD_

With a soft knock, a female employee entered Faba’s office while he was working on typing in some data from his latest research on his computer. He looked up briefly to see who it was that had entered his office, expecting it to be Wicke coming in to ask something or hand over some reports so he could read them over but to his surprise it was a fairly young employee he hadn’t seen that often before. “What can I help you with?” he asked the female who was standing in his office with an unsure look on her face, almost as if she was intimidated by his presence and being in the same room as he was.   
“Umm, I was asked to come pick up some stuff from your office Branch Chief Faba. My higher-ups said you would’ve prepared it for them…”

“Ah yes,” Faba said as he got up and walked over to the young woman “You must be here to pick up the Salazzle pheromones for the research of the improved love balls; I have them here.” Faba motioned her over to the table in his lab that was filled with a bunch of erlenmeyers and other chemical research materials. He looked over the table for a little bit to find the flask he was looking for when he suddenly reached out his hand and picked up an Erlenmeyer with a bright pink coloured fluid and reached it behind him so you could take it out of his hands while he started explaining “When you deliver this, tell them to be really careful with this. It’s pure, undiluted Salazzle pheromones so tell them to not handle them carelessly without wearing special suits or the consequences might be disastrous; and I’m really not in the mood to deal with something like that right now…”

Then Faba released the flask, thinking she must have long grabbed it already, but she hadn’t. she had been distracted by listening to what Faba was saying right before she had been able to grab the flask and to not forget anything he was saying since it deemed to be very important. But now as she saw Faba releasing the flask, she still tried to grab it before it could fall especially cause he had just said that the fluid should not be handled without wearing special suits and the consequences might be disastrous if it were; but just as she stumbled forward to grab the flask before he could entirely let go of it, it started slipping from his hand and Faba realized what was going on. He quickly turned around in an attempt to still grab the flask before it would shatter on the floor and the pink liquid would spill all over the floor, the two of you who had both been going for the flask, bumped into each other and the flask fell on the floor, shattering and spilling its liquid over the two of you and the floor.

“Fuck!” Faba said as he quickly leaped up and staggered back until the back of his knees hit the seat of his chair and he sat down on it. His breathing seemed a bit harder than normal and his skin looked somewhat redder as well, a drop of sweat running down his forehead indicated a raised body temperature.   
He was tugging at the collar of his coat when all of a sudden his face went into a shocked expression and his hands went down to rest on his lap as he looked away.  
The young employee could also feel changes happening inside of her body, her entire body felt incredibly hot and sweat was breaking out all over her body as her breathing got labored and an immense heat started pooling in between her legs. She pushed her legs together a bit more to get at least a little relief but nothing seemed to work. “Branch chief Faba, what is going on? What were those disastrous consequences you were talking about earlier?”

“Well, you see. Salazzle pheromones are one of the strongest, most potent releaser pheromones you will find anywhere; they elicit an immediate response of the reproductive systems which is why they are also used in a very diluted form in a lot of perfumes; but in its purest form, the one that was spilled over us both, the body gets a very extreme sexual reaction. I had never thought it would work this fast though, its results are immediate; I have to write this down,” Faba said as he got a little notebook from one of the drawers in his desk and started jotting down some notes about the effects the pheromones had on humans.

“You should be going now,” Faba told the girl still sitting on the floor amidst the spilled fluids “I’ll file in your absence to your higher-ups so you won’t get in trouble, but take the rest of the day off and stay in your quarters. I don’t know how this will affect other people who aren’t directly affected by the pheromones like we are, but my only guess is that it will give the same reaction in them as in me. It’s already hard for a calm and collected person like me with a very low libido to not just, excuse my language, ‘jump you’ on the spot thanks to these pheromones, so I can only imagine how the other employees who are all a lot younger will react. My guess is that these pheromones might wear off after a while, but I sadly enough don’t have any idea just how long it might take…”

“B-Branch Chief Faba, I couldn’t possible just leave you to suffer here alone while I take my leave for the day. I just can’t do that!” the girl spoke up as she tried to get on her feet again despite her legs feeling weak and tried moving towards where Faba was sitting. “Then what are you saying, that I should have sex with you!? I can’t just do that either! Think of how tainted my name would be if word gets out that I had sex with an employee who is more than just a few years younger than me all because we got splashed with some pheromones; president Lusamine could fire me over that!”

Before she could respond to Faba though, the blond man rested his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh “You really ought to leave now though, the effects of the pheromones on our bodies is only worsening with every passing second and I don’t want any of us to do something we don’t want to because of this.” His hands were trembling as if he was restraining himself. Although he had just requested her to leave before something happened, she couldn’t help herself as she moved closer towards him.

 _‘Before we do something we will regret later…’_ Faba obviously meant having sex under the influence of the pheromones and hating each other afterwards. But little did he, or anyone really, know that she wouldn’t regret it afterwards even if they ended up having sex; Faba wasn’t exactly the person people thought of as hot or someone you’d want to have sex with, but she didn’t see why not. His lean form, droopy eyes and goatee drove her wild more than anything, and with the Salazzle pheromones taking their toll in her, he was only getting more and more irresistible with every passing moment.

“I wouldn’t regret it…” she said quietly as she put a hand on his shoulder, feeling him lean into the touch for just a moment before he jerked himself away. “You’re only saying that because of the pheromones. Once all this is over you’ll just go back to hating me and be disgusted by me like all the other employees; so please, just leave now so we both won’t get in any trouble.”

When he felt her hand leave his shoulder, he looked up but instead of the sight of her leaving his office, he was met with her face being a little too close to his and froze up when he felt her lips on his. This wasn’t what should be happening. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want this at all; he had only talked to the younger woman a few times during work, but he always seemed to enjoy her company more than he usually did with other employees. She always made sure to address him by his proper title as well and did whatever he told her to do without complaining about anything, and she just seemed like a nice girl overall as well that he would like the get to know more. But he knew that her behavior right now was only induced because of the pheromones and that if he went any further with her right now she would hate him afterwards and she might not ever want to speak to him again, or even go as far as to report it to Lusamine which could possibly get him fired.

And even though he knew that this wasn’t how she really felt about him, he couldn’t help but immediately melt into the kiss and have his body respond by kissing her back and have one of his hands slip up to the back of her head and pull her closer to him; the feeling of her body on his just felt so amazing right now…

Then, suddenly he jerked away and wiped his mouth as he looked away, his body still uncomfortably hot and the throbbing in his lower area only more noticeable to him now “We really shouldn’t be doing this…” he told her, but to no avail as she only neared him again “I could feel it in that kiss Branch Chief. You wanted more of that as well, didn’t you? It’s not only because of the pheromones for you either, is it?”  
Faba’s cheeks coloured a light rosy colour which was mostly hidden by his green glasses upon hearing what she said, which indicated to her that she must’ve been correct in her guess “For me too…” she said as she leaned in for another kiss, this one more passionate than the last one as now was clear that both of them wanted this and they could let the pheromones do their job.

Faba pulled away for a moment from the kiss to take off his glasses and push a button next to his computer which locked the door. When he returned to the kiss, y/n sat down on his lap and tangled her fingers in his short blond locks, the pressure of her sitting down on his lap where Faba’s now almost painfully erect cock was still trying to make an appearance, was like a blessing for the Branch Chief and his hips unconsciously bucked up into the girl sitting on his lap.

Her hands went down from his hair to his lab coat and she started fumbling with the button keeping it closed all the while Faba was still lost in the kiss they were sharing. It was only when he felt the button of his lab coat come undone that he pulled back for a second to see what she was doing before resuming the kiss. As his lab coat fell open around his waist as much as it could with her sitting on his lap, Faba’s hands went down to her neck to undo the button on the collar of her grunt outfit. When her neck was exposed, Faba’s mouth left hers and went down to her neck, kissing and sucking at the soft skin and parting with a content smirk on his face only when he had left a mark. Faba was too far gone to even think about the consequences anymore now; the pheromones had gotten to his head and all he could think about at this moment was how to make it stop.

Next was the zipper on her outfit, and as he slowly dragged the zipper down, making his gloved fingers touch her bare skin underneath, she shuddered in excitement and let a small gasp escape her throat. When he was about halfway, he suddenly stopped and pulled the zipper all the way back up again. y/n looked at him, a questioning look in her eyes asking what he was doing without her having to actually ask. Her confusion only grew when he also started closing his coat again, put his glasses back on and turned to his computer.

“B-Branch chief Faba?” she spoke up, but he shushed her as he picked up the phone. After a few moments, he started talking again “Yes, Assistant Wicke; could you let President Lusamine know that I’ll be taking the rest of the day off? I had someone with really bad flu symptoms come over to my lab earlier today and I’m feeling kind of queasy now as well. I wouldn’t want to make any more people sick, I’ll be back on the job by tomorrow.”

She couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation but she assumed it was Wicke agreeing that he should go home and take good care of himself cause the branch chief answered “Will do, thank you Wicke,” and then turned towards her with the question “Can you walk?”  
She nodded shyly; her legs were still feeling somewhat weak and the immense heat pooling in between them didn’t really make it much better, but she was pretty confident that she could still walk. “Good, we’re going to my room. I might not have the chance to court you properly before jumping into the ‘getting intimate’ stuff, but I can at least, despite the pheromones fucking things up a little, try to do this properly and do it on a bed instead of in my work chair.”

y/n looked surprised by what he just said, Faba really was a lot more considerate than most people thought; even consumed by the effects of lust that followed by the Salazzle pheromones, he was still in the right mind to pull back for long enough to ensure she would be comfortable with the things they were about to do.   
She got off his lap and with a little bit of support, she was able to stand just fine on her own legs. Faba followed suit and got up as well, quickly checking if the effects the pheromones had on his body were highly noticeable and being really happy with his work outfit including a thick coat now.

He lead the way to his room, which was more like an apartment and y/n followed after him, looking in awe at the inside of his room as Faba was locking the door behind her and led her towards the bedroom.

Once in there, it was like all of Faba’s restraint was suddenly gone and he pushed her down on the bed, quickly making work of stripping off his coat and starting on her outfit again. He stopped for a moment to get rid of his boots while she got rid of her shoes and then he was back on her. “By all means, if I’m going too fast or too far at any point, please tell me. I don’t know just how far these pheromones will make me go, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” he told her and she was really happy that he was thinking of her so much instead of only thinking of  getting his own pleasure.   
She nodded in confirmation and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer into a kiss again.

His hand went back up to the zipper on the front of her uniform and this time pulled it down all the way, wasting no time anymore and immediately starting to slip down her uniform down her body when the zipper was fully open. When it started falling off her shoulders, she stopped him briefly “C-could you take off your gloves, Branch chief. I want to feel you, not your gloves…” she asked him shyly. Faba was a bit surprised by the request but quickly slipped off his gloves as she had asked before he continued on undressing the woman in front of him.

Faba somehow managed to look very exposed only wearing his white pants, green turtleneck and big green tinted glasses, and actually seeing his hands for once felt weird, but it was amazing. His nimble fingers that could type at extreme speeds made quick work of her outfit, slipping it off her body with ease and her thighs following soon after. Now she was the one feeling extremely exposed, being left in only her underwear while Faba was still almost fully clothed; so she felt relieved when Faba started pulling his turtleneck over his head, the fabric finally getting too hot for him as the effects of the pheromones still raged through his body.   
He let out a sigh of relief when the piece of clothing was off and started working on the buttons of his pants next, quickly fumbling them open and slipping the next piece of clothing off his legs.

Faba looked away in embarrassment when he was left in only his light green boxers, his erection now clearly visible through his underwear. He wasn’t usually the one that gave in to his sexual needs and never really had a big libido in the first place, so the fact that all this was happening because of those stupid pheromones and he couldn’t physically keep himself under control because of them, made him feel even more embarrassed.  

But y/n didn’t seem to mind as she sat up in front of him and pushed her body against his and kissed him again, carefully taking off his glasses when they briefly broke up “Branch Chief, please… I need more of you. I want it all…” Faba wanted to tell her that she could just use his name instead of calling him by his title all the time, but he couldn’t deny the fact that hearing her sweet voice utter his title right now made his cock surge in arousal and he had to restrain himself to not just do her in right then and there.

The last pieces of clothing were thrown off and Faba reached over to the nightstand next to the bed; y/n was surprised when she saw what he got out of it, but as Faba opened the package and swiftly rolled the condom over his erect cock, a feeling of relief that she wouldn’t have to worry about getting pregnant after rolled over her.   


Faba’s cock twitched in excitement as the longed for relief was almost there. Faba leaned in and put some hair behind the woman’s ear as he asked “Are you absolutely sure you want this?”  
“Yes, Branch Chief Faba. Please, I want it so bad…” she breathed out, her body arching up against his to feel at least something.   
“Please, just call me Faba…” Faba said as he kissed her once more.

It was hard for his pheromone filled body to hold back while entering her, but once the tight heat of her body started gripping around his cock, pulsating with excitement, his brain shut down and his hips snapped forward all the while a loud moan escaped his throat. Both their faces turned beet red upon hearing the noise escaping the man, and Faba stuttered out an apology before continuing. It deemed to be useless though, as neither of them was able to control any of the noises spilling from them in their pheromone ridden state.   
Their hands were all over each other as y/n was nearing her first orgasm already. Faba might not be the biggest in the dick department, he sure knew how to use every inch to the fullest; and his hands were amazing as they moved up and down her body, played with her breasts and stimulated her clit to the fullest.

As she reached that orgasmic height, Faba had to restrain himself to not immediately come as well now the muscles of her body were clenching down on him so much. He grunted as he held himself back and watched as y/n’s back arched off the mattress and a loud moan sounded from her body “P-Please Faba, don’t. stop! Keep go-aaah,” she told him through her orgasm and Faba smirked; it wasn’t as if he was planning to stop in the first place so he just kept the movement of his hips going as the girl beneath him was chanting his name as if it was a mantra to her.

Sweat and bodily fluids dripped down their bodies as the two of them engaged in another sloppy make out session while the made love to each other; this went on for a while until they were both getting exhausted. Faba’s movements were getting sloppy as his exhaustion was being combined by a desperate need for relief and y/n was just trying to keep up with his movements with another orgasm nearing. ”F-Faba, I’m so close, oh my God! You’re so good! It feels amazing! Oh god I love you Faba!” she kept uttering small sentences like this as proper sentences didn’t come to mind at the moment. Faba was only getting more and more flustered by all the praise he was getting when  he suddenly heard her saying that she loved him; the movement in his hips faltered for just a moment as he was shocked to hear her say this to him, he had never expected that someone would actually ever say that to him in his life. It didn’t matter to him for a moment that it might just be the pheromones making her say this to him because he was the one helping her get rid of the pheromones in her system, he was happy as he had never been before to hear her say that to him “I-I…” he tried saying it back to her, but he just didn’t seem to find the right words to express how he felt for her so he just kept silent for now.

He could feel his dick twitching inside of her, he was so close to his release. His thrust were sloppy and desperate at this point, but he didn’t care right now; he needed that release and he would get it as well! One of his hands went to the point where their bodies were currently connected and his thumb started rubbing her clit again, eliciting even louder moans from her body and bringing her even closer to  a new orgasm.

She could feel it, the tingling sensation was starting to creep down her back and spreading through all  of her body, telling her that an orgasm was really close now. The heat in her stomach was growing more and more with every passing moment and she felt like she could just fly away on these amazing feelings at any moment.   
“Branch Chief Faba, please!” she begged

Hearing his full title from her at this point drove him straight over the edge and his hips snapped forward one last time as a loud moan escaped his lips and the familiar sound he made when he got frustrated over a loss in pokémon battle was heard by the girl under him _‘Did he just really moan out Aiyee?’_ she thought to herself, but her mind was quickly off the matter when her own orgasm arrived cause of Faba’s fingers mercilessly rubbing her clit after his own orgasm. Faba held the girl close to his body as he was trembling from the aftermath of the release and as he felt her doing the same with him, a feeling of warmth spread through his body, this time not induced by the pheromones, but by feelings of caring for a person who cared for him as well. He felt a hand go through his hair and he looked to the person in his arms. “I never thought I would be saying this to anyone in my life, especially not like this… But I think I might love you…”

y/n’s eyes widened ever so slightly upon hearing this, but Faba had seen it happening and immediately said “Don’t worry, I know it’s stupid. Don’t give it too much thought. I just… I don’t even know myself…”  
He felt y/n’s hand that was in his hair move away and his hope was crushed “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have bothered you with these stupid feelings…” he said and before y/n could protest or say something else, he continued “You probably want to take a shower, I’ll show you the bathroom,” and got up, put some underwear on and  walked in the direction of his bathroom to show her where it was.

 

As she was standing underneath the warm streaming water, she couldn’t help but think about what he had said just before _“I think I might love you…”_ How long had that been going on? Or was he just saying it because of the aftereffects of the pheromones? She couldn’t imagine Faba actually falling in love with someone… especially not someone like her; she was just a simple grunt, she hadn’t even been working at Aether paradise for that long…  
_“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have bothered you with these stupid feelings…”_ Was Faba really that scared of rejection? “Who hurt you Faba? You always seem so high and mighty as well…”

She had wanted to talk to Faba after she came out of the shower, but he just passed next to her and into the bathroom for his shower, locking the door behind him. _‘I can’t face her now! I’m fine with everything turning awkward as hell, I just don’t want anymore rejection…’_ Faba panicked. He thought he could just tell her how he felt back there on his hormonal height after what was definitely the best sex of his life, not that he had had a lot of sex in his life before though.  
But judging her reaction, this really was the worst case scenario… She had just used him for the sex so she could get rid of the pheromones in her body and would never want tot have to do anything with him anymore, which was very understandable…   
As he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, he felt the dread sink in… He had rushed into the shower directly after her so he wouldn’t have to talk to her anymore, seeing as she most likely wouldn’t want to stay in his place any longer and would probably leave as soon as she got the chance.   
He got dressed in his sleepwear and stepped out of the bathroom not expecting to see any traces of her still left in his apartment.

 To his surprise, when he entered the bedroom, her slender form was laying underneath the covers on one side of the bed, hugging the pillow she was sleeping on as she had fallen asleep; on the other pillow was a little note. Faba picked up the note on the pillow and read what it said:

_I think I might love you too,_

_xxx y/n_


End file.
